


Un lac accablé de soleil

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Formellement c'est une fanfic deL'Ange et la Bête, le bouquin de Bruno Le Maire où il est en train de draguer Macron comme Macron drague l'électorat d'extrême droite. Je me contente d'élaborer sur le passage où BLM décrit les yeux de Manu.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Bruno Le Maire
Kudos: 15





	Un lac accablé de soleil

Il se tut, me fixa de son regard bleu sur lequel glissaient des éclats métalliques comme un lac accablé de soleil dont il aurait été impossible sous le scintillement des reflets de percer la surface. J'avais cru pouvoir me tenir sur la rive de ce lac, mais les eaux en étaient bien trop invitantes. Je chus comme une pierre, droit vers le cœur du lac, droit vers la promesse que je voyais scintiller dans tout l'être d'Emmanuel. Cinq ans au gouvernement. Cinq ans qui pouvaient faire peur, cinq ans de travail acharné, à devoir survivre à la froideur des réunions ministérielles, à l'hiver du mécontentement des français envers ceux qui tentaient de les diriger. Mais comment aurais-je eu peur du froid ? J'aurai du soleil jour et nuit dans les yeux d'Emmanuel.  


Je me rendis compte que j'étais resté en apnée, immobile, pétrifié. Peut-être une minute avait passé depuis qu'Emmanuel avait cessé de parler. Il attendait ma réponse. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? "Oui." Oui, je serai ton ministre, et tout ce que tu me demanderas d'autre. J'escaladerai les montagnes de tes attentes pour planter en premier de cordée mon drapeau sur ton cœur. Je serai ton plongeur des grands fonds, ton alpiniste, ton astronaute. J'enfilerai les costumes d'autres et vos jeux seront les nôtres. Tout pour toi, Emmanuel.  



End file.
